Hyrulian Chronicles
by Sage of Water
Summary: A collection of funny, sad, or anywhere else in the scheme of things stories about Link and the gang. Read and Review!


Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf's Super Awesome Extra Special Pajama Party… Of Death

Link and Zelda were ready the Master Sword gleamed blue against Link's crawfish pajamas, Zelda, with her shiny tiara and her silk purple pajamas, was also ready. They entered the room and Ganondorf squealed, "OMG! Are we having a pajama party?"

Zelda replied, "Yes we are having a pajama party!"

"OMG I'll get ready," replied Ganondorf.

"I'll call all the guests" screeched Zelda

"Umm… I'll just wait here" questionably mumbled Link.

"Hello" Fado squealed

"Hi Fado this is Zelda. Link, Ganondorf, and I are having a pajama party. Wanna come?"

"OMG! I'd love to!" screeched Fado.

"Salutations" Laruto solemnly said into her shellphone.

"Hi Laruto! Wanna come over to a pajama party," exclaimed Zelda.

"Ummm. Who's going to be attending?" quietly said Laruto

"Um… Link, Ganondorf, Fado, and Me"

"Oh no not Fado…"

"Pardon?" questioned Zelda.

"Oh nothing! I'll be there"

"I'm reeeeaaaady" screamed Ganondorf!

Link quickly stopped cradling himself only to find Ganondorf (the KING of evil) decked out in 'My Little Bunny Pajamas Complete with Bunny Hood'. Link stuttered, "W-W-Why G-G-Ganondorf that's s-so _fitting_"

"I know! Are you stuttering?"

"No, No, I am just terribly cold" quickly replied Link.

"Yeah…… we should probably get out of this flooding room. Do you have a small key?" squealed Ganondorf.

"I hope so, I hope so" solemnly replied Link.

Ganondorf and Link walked on until they reached the kitchen. The kitchen was dank with a leak in the brown ceiling that had a drip coming onto the cold, hard, stone floor. Suddenly they saw Zelda, Makar, Fado, and Medli. Fado had pajamas that consisted of a silk green tunic, some eyecovers, and a green and white striped hat. Makar however had a hat and a small robe of leaves. Medli had a pink robe with laces and purple printed designs her hair was down, and not in a ponytail like it usually was. Ganondorf screamed 'Lemme go get some popcorn.' Unbeknownst to Ganondorf poor Laruto, the last remaining Zora, was trapped in the popcorn bag. Ganondorf grabbed the bag that coincidentally contained defenseless, little, harpist Laruto. He jammed the bag into the popcorn popper and watched as blue blobs came out into his 'My Little Bunny Collectors Edition Bowl'. He ran into the dining room and screamed "POPCORN'S READY"

He put it on the table as Zelda asked

"What's this made of?"

Fado then sadly said "La-sniffle-Laruto"

Zelda went to comfort him as the other partygoers went into the living room. The living room was the prettier of the rooms with a maroon rug on top of birch wood floors. The windows had frilly purple curtains. The partygoers sat and talked while they waited for Zelda to finish cheering Fado up. Zelda and Fado came in shortly and Ganondorf very quickly shrieked "Lets play TRUTH OR DARE!" All the remaining partygoers agreed and the game started. Ganondorf was first to choose a victim.

"Medli, Truth or Dare?" Ganondorf threateningly said.

"Oh, what the heck, Dare" Medli carelessly replied

"I dare you to kiss Makar" Ganondorf giggled.

The two held hands and walked towards the closet little did they know this kiss would be there first and last. They walked in and in moments the partygoers heard the ripping of flesh and some growling.

"I'll go check on them" worriedly said Ganondorf.

He walked in only to find his loyal Wolfo, Fluffy, with feathers and bits of leaves in his muzzle. His fur matted in blood and his tail wagged happily flinging blood everywhere. "Bad Fluffy go away!" Fluffy sadly moped on. In his depressed state Fluffy went suicidal and took a bounding leap out the window.

Ganondorf came out crying "Another two bite the dust"

Fado started crying "Now I have to do all that house work myself."

They walked into the kitchen so they could eat BBQ Cuccoo fingers when suddenly they saw a horrid sight. Link was sprawled out on the table his eyes extremely X-like and his tongue sticking only revealing his cause of death.

"He must have eaten too much Laruto-corn" cried Zelda

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" cried Ganondorf.

"No wonder he hasn't spoken all this time" Fado realized.

They all sadly moved on to the basement and decided to play Dodge-Spike. Zelda picked up the first spike and suddenly broke a nail.

"OMG! This cannot be happening to me! Let me go file it" she said as she ran up the steps. Fado then gave Ganondorf a sharp gaze as he muttered,

"You-You-You-You-You… now that I have you alone… this is for siccing your worm thing on me!" He ran at Ganondorf with his violin bow in his hand. Ganondorf began screaming apoligies as a last ditch effort to save himself. Fado then reached Ganondorf and began impaling him in various places such as his gut and cranium. Ganondorf's eyes glazed over as he passed away. Fado then saw Zelda walking elegantly down the steps. She got to the basement and asked "What happened"

Fado then explained everything to Zelda and with Zelda's royal status they went on to form the greatest hunting cult in all of Hyrule.

Epilogue

The hunting cult went on to avenge there friends lost on that fateful night. Once they had killed all the Zoras, popcorn makers, and Wolfos in the world, they both went back to the way they were living before. But never did either of them ever forget that fateful slumber party.


End file.
